Next Avengers II:The legacy of Ultron
by JanElementh
Summary: An pasado varios anios desde que vencieron a Ultron, pero otro mal se levanta dispuesto a acabar con todo rastro de Vengador. Por otro lado unas nuevas aliadas se unen a este grupo de Vengadores decididas a hacer lo posible por ver a este mal en el suelo. Una de ellas es Ray, pero al parecer sus razones para hacer esto son diferentes...
1. Chapter 1

"**Recatados por Ángeles… sin alas ni aureola"**

**Azari POV**

-Que diablos…. -decía mientras una luz roja iluminaba mi habitación

Hace varios años desde que nos mudamos a Ultra city, todos nosotros hemos crecido y madurado, bueno, al menos algunos, Pym aun actúa como un niño, lo que es raro, pues tiene 16 años, recuerdo que yo tenia esa edad cuando vencimos a Ultrón, y para decir verdad, yo ya era lo suficientemente maduro para mi edad. James es el líder, pero como siempre sigue siendo muy desordenado, de hecho no a cambiado nada, solo que ha crecido, tiene 19 años al igual que Francis, Torunn y yo….ah, si, Francis y Torunn han demostrado mucha atracción el uno al otro, solo que no admiten sus sentimientos cuando uno esta cerca del otro, pero claro, eso si, Francis siempre le hecha estúpidos piropos a Torunn. Ella, por otro lado, es más fuerte y apasionada, vive diciendo que tal vez su padre, Thor, algún día venga a la Tierra, lo que nadie cree, pero quien sabe, tal vez resulte cierto. Francis, ha dejado a los Refugiados, pero nunca deja de visitarlos, pues los dejo para unirse a nosotros. Yo, bueno, cambie al igual que los demás (como dije solo algunos); me he vuelto más fuerte, a demás que descubrí Wakanda: el lugar donde se encuentra el reino de mi padre; Pantera Negra, en donde me recibieron como el rey, y claro lo soy, pero me da justo de que alguien lo reconozca no solo como un juego.

Bueno pues este día comienza pésimo, estaba demasiado cómodo en mi cama, pero como todos los sub líderes: debo acudir a las alarmas, ya que es muy temprano, y obviamente James no se va a levantar a las 06:11 am. Me levante rápidamente y corrí hasta los controles en donde solo estaba Francis y Torunn.

-Que pasa – pregunte

-Es en Europa; en Francia, Italia, Grecia y España –dijo Torunn recogiendo un mechón de pelo que atravesaba su ojo

-Nuevos robots se han revelado, y dicen ser servidores de Ultrón- dijo Francis

-No hemos tenido señales de robots servidores de Ultrón hasta ahora –me extrañe de lo comentado

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver una pequeña luz amarilla verdosa entrar para después volverse a tamaño normal.

-Hola chicos –dijo Pym

Entonces, después de el entro James, el cual se rascaba la cabeza y mostraba un rostro de cansancio.

-Mas vale que valga la pena –dijo James

-"Mas vale que valga la pena"? –pregunte inconforme –James, eres el líder, se supone que tienes que estar aquí antes que todos para ver el estado del mundo!-

–Ya estoy aquí no? –dijo el

No dije nada, era obvio que no le iba a parar la bocota.

–Y entonces? –pregunto James

–Tenemos que ir a Europa –dije de brazos cruzados

–Motivo?–dijo Francis adivinando la pregunta de James –Problemas robóticos –

-Bien, pues que estamos esperando? – pregunto James corriendo hacia la puerta

Los demás no dijeron nada, en especial Torunn que por primera vez al parecer no quería discutir con James. Nos dirigimos a la nave, la misma que habíamos usado en nuestra primer misión, justo la que Francis tenía oculta. Nos subimos a ella y ajustamos el curso hacia Europa.

**Ray POV**

-Hey!, Mina, Helen –dije mientras llamaba a mis compañeras

Francia era un desastre después de que los robots llegaron, alguien tenia que limpiar el desorden, por lo tanto, Mina, Helen y yo éramos las heroínas de aquí; salvábamos a los cautivos, ayudábamos a las victimas y le pateábamos el trasero a los robots. Pero, hoy nos habíamos enterado que hay mas países en Europa afectados debido a los robots servidores de Ultrón, y si, nuestros padres eran vengadores, creemos ser los últimos vengadores asta ahora, pues no hay señales de otros, mi madre, La Bruja Escarlata y mi padre, Ojo de Halcón; el arquero, el me enseño todo lo que sabia, hasta que al cumplir 9 años Ultrón asesino a mi mama y, se que mi papa logro escapar pero desapareció. Wanda y Clint fueron unos de los últimos vengadores en morir. Clint me había dicho que de mi dependería salvar el mundo de la amenaza de Ultrón, pero me entere de que alguien mas lo hizo, según se; unos Jóvenes Vengadores, pero no se han dado señales de ellos desde hace 2 años, tal vez hallan muerto, ni si quiera supe quienes eran, y tampoco me importa.

Bien, pues en este momento mis compañeras y yo estamos matando robots, para buscar el paradero de Metrón, la máxima creación de Ultrón, se dice que esta en alguna parte de Europa, y lo estamos buscando.

-Ray, a ese –me indico Helen

Alce mi arco y le lanza una flecha a un robot, el cual estaba invadiendo nuestro camino. Le hice una seña a Helen, con un dedo, entonces ella se acerco a mi, saco su pistola y le disparo a un robot, el cual tenía acorralados a unos civiles.

-Mina -le hable a Mina y le hice una seña que ella entendió rápidamente,

Mina es la más joven; tiene 16 años, pero, es lo suficientemente poderosa para a su edad. Ella alzó sus manos y aplaudió, cosa que causo que se abriera un portal. Yo asentí, entonces corrí hacia los civiles y los cubrí con un escudo que cree con mis poderes, pues los demás robots nos estaban empezando a atacar.

-Al portal –les ordene

Al lo cual obedecieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Yo le asentí a Lulú, ella me respondió del mismo modo.

-Durara 15 segundos- dijo Mina para después soltar el portal y entrar en el

-Helen! –le hable, pues estaba atacando a los robots

Ella también entro al portal. Yo ya iba a entrar, pero unos robots se acercaron a nosotros, si entraba al portal tal vez uno de ellos alcanzara a entrar también, entonces alce mi arco, coloque 3 flechas con bombas explosivas y las lance. Vi como estallaban y dejaban humo que cubría el paso, "_es la hora",_ susurre, me voltee y vi que el portal estaba apunto de serrarse, entonces salte entrando en el, al mismo tiempo que hacia una voltereta. Entre justo a tiempo, vi a mis compañeras y a los civiles que había ayudado.

–Bien hecho equipo –dije chocando las manos con mis compañeras

Entonces guie a los civiles hacia el refugio en donde estaban todas las personas que trataban de vivir. Pero no íbamos a descansar, hay mucha gente que salvar, y muchos traseros robóticos que patear. La verdad no solo sigo a Metrón para salvar a la humanidad, si no también por algo más personal: mis hermanos…bueno, medio hermanos. Cuando Ultrón asesino a mi mama también se llevo a mis hermanos: Samuel; el mayor, Talía; la siguiente y William y Thomas; gemelos. Yo soy la menor. Clint me puso a salvo, pero no alcanzo a salvar a mis hermanos, y por eso, tengo que encontrar a Metrón.

Tengo que saber si mis hermanos aun siguen con vida.

**POV normal**

James, Azari, Francis, Torunn y Pym llegaron rápidamente a Europa, su primera parada fue Francia, pues se decía que era el país mas afectado. Al llegar, todos se bajaron de la nave, pero, digamos que recibieron una calurosa bienvenida…

Literalmente.

-Haaaaa! –grito Pym esquivando bolas de fuego

-Alguna idea? –pregunto Francis

James se puso en posición de ataque y sujeto su escudo a un lado, Azari puso sus brazos a los costados, apretó sus puños e hizo que de el empezara a salir energía eléctrica, Francis saco su arco, puso dos flechas y apunto al primer robot que se le puso en frente, Torunn saco su espada de su nuevo traje regalado de parte de su padre, y apunto al frente, Pym se hizo avispa e hizo que de sus manos saliera energía amarilla verdosa.

-Sean amistosos –dijo Torunn al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a la pelea.

Los demás al ver la reacción de Torunn, también comenzaron a luchar contra los robots. James luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los robots, Azari los atacaba con sus poderes como relámpagos, Francis les lanzaba flechas explosivas con su arco, Torunn destrozaba a los robots con su espada, y Pym volaba y les lanzaba rayos por encima de ellos.

Azari le lanzo rayos eléctricos a un robot, pero entonces otro lo golpeo por la espalda y lo tiro al suelo, haciendo que este rodara y quedara boca arriba, mientras otro le ponía un pie sobre su abdomen y lo dejaba inmovilizado. Azari no pudo moverse, entonces vio como el robot que lo pisaba le apunto con un cañón láser. Azari solo alzo la vista, una cara de preocupación se poso en su rostro, ninguna idea se le vino a la mente, lo único en lo que pensó fue…

-Y si hacemos las paces? –le pregunto al robot

Pero entonces una flecha salió y se encajo en la cabeza del robot, destruyéndola, para después caerse el cuerpo del robot. Azari se hecho una pirueta hacia atrás parándose y después volteo a ver a Francis.

-Te debo una Barton –le dijo Azari

-A que… te refieres? –pregunto Francis sin voltearlo a ver

Pues el anterior estaba muy ocupado con un robot. Azari se extraño y mostro una cara de confusión.

-Que? –pregunto desconcertado

Entonces miro a todos lados buscando de donde provenía la flecha, miro hacia arriba y vio a 3 chicas arriba de un edificio, las cuales saltaron al mismo tiempo, y una de ellas tenia un arco y estaba lanzándole flechas a los robots mientras caían, al igual que otra chica les disparaba. Al momento en el que estaban por tocar el suelo, la del arco uso una especie de poderes para suspenderse en el aire, mientras la otra chica también uso poderes para que ella y la chica que disparaba no cayera fuertemente.

-Equipo, ataquen! –ordeno la del arco

Las tres comenzaron a atacar. La primera era una chica de cabello largo color caoba, se podía ver que tenia ojos azules, tenia lo que parecía una tiara en forma de "M" que la punta de en medio empezaba en su frente y las dos puntas de los costados alrededor de la cabeza, tenia un arco de metal, un porta flechas, una traje negro con un cinturón y un collar morado y unas botas negras. La otra era una chica de cabello oscuro corto, ojos verdes, un traje negro con un cinto café y dos carrilleras, botas cafés y usaba dos pistolas; una en cada mano. Y la ultima, se podía ver que era un par de años mas joven, tenia el cabello negro verdoso un poco largo, armadura metálica que dejaba un gran espacio entre la parte de arriba y la de abajo lo suficiente para dejar ver su vientre, tenia unas botas negras metálicas al igual que un cinto, y usaba poderes de energía azul.

Los 5 jóvenes vengadores quedaron en shock, nunca habían visto a chicas pelear tan bien, entonces reaccionaron y también se unieron a la lucha. Cada quien luchaba por su lado, las chicas luchaban con poderes como con armas, y los vengadores del mismo modo. A cada momento salían robots descalificados (DEFINICION: destrozados).

Pero entonces un robot sujeto los brazos de la arquera por la espalda, y la dejo inmovilizada, mientras un robot volador se le acercaba con dos cañones láser. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pensó rápidamente en un hechizo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de conjurarlo, un rayo de energía eléctrica destrozo al robot que se aproximaba a ella. La arquera reacciono rápidamente, zafó sus manos del robot y se abrió de piernas de manera que se deslizó por debajo del robot para después aparecer tras el y usar sus poderes para mandarlo a volar, entonces miro hacia el lado de donde provino la energía eléctrica y vio a Azari aun con su mano en alto. Ella lo miro y solo dijo una palabra…

-A mano – dijo ella para después irse y seguir luchando

Azari sonrió por lo bajo. Después de este incidente siguieron luchando, pero cada vez llegaban más robots.

-Mina, abre el portal! –dijo la arquera

Mina aplaudió y de ese golpe salió una ola de energía verde la cual abrió el portal.

-Como antes; solo durara 15 segundos- dijo Mina

-Bien, entra y que Helen meta a los otros- ordeno la arquera

-Que? Te vas a exponer tu sola ante esos robots? Ese es tu plan? – dijo Azari inconforme con el plan

-No cuestiones mis órdenes –dijo la arquera tratando de sonar seria –Yo iré después –

Helen empezó a meter a todos al portal, pero cuando quiso meter a Azari este no se movió.

-No podrás detenerlos… –dijo Azari

Helen empujo a Azari hacia el portal a lo que él respondió con un quejido. La chica apunto con su arco con 3 flechas explosivas al frente.

-5…4…3… -la chica conto para después lanzar las flechas y provocar una densa capa de humo.

-2…1… -dijo mientras se lanzaba atravesando el portal y este serrándose tras ella.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Bien venidos a Paris…de -Lugar del Amor- a -Lugar del terror-"**

**Azari POV**

-Ay! –me queje al caer.

Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en una enorme habitación, al parecer era subterránea. Vi a mis compañeros levantándose, se sacudían y vi a Francis ayudando a Torunn a levantarse, y a un lado estaban las dos chicas y la arquera que acababa de salir del portal. La chica al salir se levanto y se sacudió su traje.

-Nada como una buena lucha en la mañana –dijo ella

La chica nos dirigió la mirada. Y se detuvo en mi.

-Están bien? –pregunto la chica de las pistolas

-Hay preguntas mejores –dijo Pym –Quienes son? –

-Obviamente las chicas que les acaban de salvar el trasero – dijo la chica más joven –ahora, quienes son ustedes? –

-Tranquila, Mina –dijo la arquera

-No, está bien –dijo James –Gracias por salvarnos. Yo soy James, el es Henry, el Azari, ella es Torunn y el Francis –

-Mucho justo –dijo la arquera –Ella es Mina, ella Helen y yo soy Ray, pero algunos me llaman Hawkeye –

-Hawkeye?, espera… quieres decir ojo de halcón? –dije

-Eso no puede ser, Francis es Ojo de Halcón –dijo Pym señalando a Francis

-Alto… -dijo James –Sus padres eran Vengadores? –

-SI… -dijo Ray

-No es posible –dijo Torunn

Ray se acerco un poco a Francis, el cual hizo lo mismo, de forma que estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Sus padres eran Vengadores –dijo Ray –De modo que ustedes son los Nuevos Vengadores, cierto? –

-Así es, -dijo Francis –Y Clint Barton fue mi padre –dijo Francis acercándose mas a Ray

-No puede ser porque él es mi padre –dijo Ray haciendo lo mismo

Esto no es bueno, cuando Francis se enoja empieza a…

-Mientes! –Dijo Francis –Clint Barton estuvo estos últimos años conmigo antes de conocer a los chicos –dijo señalándose a el y después a nosotros

…Gritar.

-Pues el estuvo conmigo desde que tuve 4 años hasta que Ultrón acecinó a mi madre. –dijo Ray

-No tienes pruebas –dijo el orgullosamente

-Claro que si, pero no tengo por que mostrártelas –dijo ella

-Apuesto a que ni si quiera sabes usar ese arco –dijo el señalando su arco

-Si, si se –dijo ella acercando la punta de su arco a la barbilla de Francis –En serio quieres apostar?...-dijo ella –Hermano –

Waw, esa chica si tiene agallas.

Francis suspiro –Medio hermano –dijo retirando con un dedo la punta de su arco

**Ray POV**

Enserio seria mi hermano?, creo que en ciertos aspectos nos parecemos, pero no se me hace posible, tenemos la misma edad y si somos hermanos significa que Clint estuvo con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Negué con la cabeza y mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que aun estábamos en la habitación desolada.

-Síganme –dije caminando a la salida

Mire como se encogían de hombros y caminaban tras de mi y Helen y mina tras ellos para cuidarlos. A cada paso que daba se escuchaban charlas de aquellos chicos, al parecer estaban sorprendidos con el lugar. Camine hasta una sala enorme con dos sillones amplios frente a una enorme pantalla, era el cuarto principal. Vi que en cuanto me detuve el Vengador mas chico se lanzo al sillón. Azari se le acercó.

-Pym –dijo Azari de brazos cruzados

-Está bien, pueden sentarse –dije

Todos se sentaron en uno de los sillones y yo me senté en el otro junto a Helen y Mina.

-Entonces…. –inicio la plática James –Sus padre serán Vengadores, correcto? –

-Correcto –dijo Helen cruzando las piernas

-Podemos saber quiénes eran? –pregunto Torunn

Mire de reojo a mis compañeras, ellas asintieron.

-Soy Rayen Barton Maximoff –dije poniendo mis brazos en jarra –Hija de Wanda Maximoff alias la Bruja Escarlata, y de Clinton Francis Barton alias Ojo de Halcón –

-Soy Helena López –dijo Helen –Hija de Maya López alias Hecho, también conocida por Ronin, y mi padre es desconocido –

-Y yo soy Minara Whitman –dijo Mina sonriendo–Hija de Circe alias Sersi, y de Dane Whitman alias el Caballero Negro –

-Bien –dijo James –Yo soy James Rogers Romanoff, hijo de Steven Rogers alias Capitán América y de Natasha Romanoff alias la Viuda Negra –

-Yo soy Torunn –dijo la rubia –Hija de Thor Dios del trueno y de Sif –

-Aja –dije –Me lo imagine, continúen –

Examine a los demás con una mano en la barbilla y más o menos imagine quienes eran sus padres.

-Soy Henry Pym Van Dine –dijo el chico más joven –Hijo de Henry "Hank" Pym alias el Hombre Hormiga y de Janeth Van Dine alias la Avispa –

Mire a Mina, al parecer mi joven compañera ya le había echado el ojo a este. Mire al siguiente, el chico moreno de la batalla.

-Déjame adivinar –dije recordando todos sus movimientos –Eres hijo de Pantera Negra y de Tormenta –

-Ah, si –dijo el –Soy Azari T'Challa Monroe hijo de T'Challa y Ororo Monroe –

-Bien –dije –Y a este me imagino que… -

Dije mirando a mi medio hermanito.

-Tu madre fue Pájaro Burlón–dije

Este se sorprendió.

-Wow –dijo Henry –Eres adivina –

-Es hija de una bruja, que esperabas –dijo Francis

Me pare junto a el y el también lo hizo.

-Más respeto quieres –dije –Y para tu estúpida información, siempre supe que Clint salía antes con una Vengadora a la cual llamaban Pájaro Burlón, y además, mis hermanos siempre hablaban de ella…–

-Hermanos? –pregunto Francis

Diablos! Creo que hable de más. Retrocedí y mire que mis amigas se levantaron al escuchar mi afirmación. Me junte con ellas.

-Olvídalo –dije

Me senté y permanecí hay para aclarar mis pensamientos. Mire de reojo a mis compañeras las cuales miraban fijamente a aquellos chicos, los cuales las miraban del mismo modo. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desataría una batalla.

-No se salgan de control ahora chicas –les dije –No usen sus habilidades con ellos –

-Y si se "salieran de control" que sería lo que nos esperaría –dijo Henry

-Manipulación de materia y poderes sobrenaturales –dijo Mina alzando una mano iluminada por una luz verde

-Fotocopiado de sus habilidades doblemente maximizadas contra ustedes, y experta en armas –dijo Helen sacando sus pistolas dando le vueltas en sus manos y después ágilmente las guardo.

-Arquería y control sobre cualquier tipo de hechizos –dije iluminando mi mano a color purpura –Ahora ya saben, no nos perjudiquen en nada -

-No queremos perjudicarlas en nada –dijo James –vinimos por que detectamos una amenaza aquí –

Alce mi rostro un poco. Y no mostré alguna alteración. Pero no los iba a meter en esto.

-No es su problema –dije –Lo tenemos controlado, es mejor que regresen a su país –

-Por que lo creen así? –pregunto Azari

-Este mal, como ustedes le llaman, se llama Metrón, es la máxima creación de Ultron hecha a su semejanza pero mucho más avanzado –dije –Hemos luchado con sus robots sirvientes desde hace tiempo –

-Y por qué lo hacen? –dijo Henry

-Para salvar la humanidad, claro –dijo Mina dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano

-Y por otra razón –dijo Helen mirándome

-Cual? –dijo Torunn levantándose del sillón

-Algo que tiene que ver con mi pasado –dije agachando un poco la cabeza –Lo cual no les puedo contar –

-Tu pasado eh? –Dijo Francis –Y seguramente no nos lo puedes contar por que implica el no tener pruebas de que eres hija de Clint Barton –

-Otra vez la mula al trigo –dije levantándome y me acerque de nuevo a él –Ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo –

-Haber –dijo James separándonos –Ya para aclarar esto –dijo el –Cuando dices que estuvo Clint contigo? –

Que fácil, tratar de adivinar lo que sucede no lo hace cualquiera.

-Desde mis cuatro años hasta que Ultron acecino a mi madre, fue como a los nueve años –le dije

-Y tú? –le pregunto a Francis

-Desde mis nueve anos hasta que Ultron lo mato, fue a mis 15 años –dijo Francis

-Pues para mi esta más que claro –dijo Azari

Gire para verlo. Note que al principio dudo, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Que paso con Clint después de la muerte de tu madre? –dijo Azari

-Desapareció –dije

-Entonces después de eso, Clint se fue para seguramente ayudar a Francis en algo –dijo Azari

-Murió mi madre y Clint se quedo conmigo –dijo Francis

Reí un poco. En realidad este chico comenzaba a agradarme, era diferente.

-Me caes bien Azari –dije

El sonrió… pero entonces el suelo tembló y se escucharon truenos. Corrí seguida de mis compañeras y los chicas nos siguieron. Subí unas escaleras y llegue a la azotea de ese lugar. Me tire al suelo y pude observar que abajo habían unos robots gigantes y sobre uno estaba un chico de cabello castaño un poco largo, que vestía un traje negro y estaba lanzando objetos los cuales explotaban al tocar algo.

-Oh, oh –dije

Mis compañeras tomaron la misma posición que yo tirándose a mi derecha, y los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo pero a mi izquierda. Helen estaba a mi derecha y Azari a mi izquierda.

**POV normal**

-Problemas cotidianos? –pregunto Azari

-Se podría decir –dijo Ray

Azari detuvo la mirada en el chico de abajo.

-Quien es el? –pregunto Azari

-Jackson –dijo Ray –Hijo de uno de los X-Men, pero decidió usar sus poderes para el mal, es sirviente de Metrón –

-Sus padres son Gambito y Rouge –dijo Helen

-Y además es un bombón –dijo Mina suspirando –Lastima que sea algunos años mayor que yo y que solo siga a Ray –

Ray rodo los ojos.

-A mi señal –dijo Ray levantándose un poco

-De acuerdo, pero debes saber que yo soy el líder de mi equipo –aclaro James

-Están en mi territorio así que yo mando –dijo Ray

-Está bien –dijo James alzando un poco los brazos y se acerco a Torunn –La próxima vez yo elijo las paradas –

-Tú elegiste la parada, James –dijo Torunn

James no dijo nada. Ray espero el momento perfecto, pero vio como Jackson sostenía una bomba con su mano y la alzo para lanzarla.

-Ya estuvo –dijo Ray levantando su arco

Ray le apunto con su arco y le lanzo una flecha la cual atravesó la manga de Jackson y lo pego en la pared. Se pudo definir una sonrisa en Jackson. Ray salto del techo el cual no era tan alto y callo apuntándole con su arco. Todos se pararon junto a ella.

-Hola mi querida Ray –dijo Jackson –Hace tiempo que no te veía –

-Hace una semana atacaste el lugar –dijo Ray mirándolo con una ceja alzada

-Cierto –dijo Jackson recordando

-Por qué haces esto? –pregunto Helen apuntándolo con una pistola

-También me agrada verte Helen –añadió el –En fin, ya era hora de que me prestaras un poco de atención nena –dijo dirigiéndose a Ray

-No vine sola, como has visto –dijo Ray

Jackson miro a todos junto a ella y detuvo la mirada en el otro arquero.

-Que tenemos aquí? Otro arquero –dijo Jackson

Jackson se llevo una mano a la barbilla e inspeccionó a Francis de arriba abajo.

-Como que se parecen ustedes dos –dijo señalando a Ray y después a Francis –Volviendo al tema,… vine para otra cosa –

Jackson saco tres bombas y las lanzo hacia ellos. Al explotar salió un humo y todos comenzaron a toser. Todos cayeron al suelo pero Ray trato de luchar controlando su respiración pero a los pocos segundos cayo también. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Jackson acercándose a ella y a robots acercándose a los demás.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Fuga"**

**Ray POV**

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y me pude dar cuenta de que alguien me alzaba el rostro sujetándome la barbilla. Recupere mi vista por completo y pude ver a Jackson frente a mi sonriendo. Al instante voltee la cabeza bruscamente para zafarme de su agarre. Mire en donde estaba… era una sala de alta tecnología, y tenia los brazos estirados y sujetados con brazos robóticos que me impedían usar mi magia.

-En Donde estoy –le pregunte –Por que diablos me trajiste aquí! Responde cretino!–

-Me dices cretino a mi? –dijo el señalándose con un dedo –Por que hasta donde yo se este es justo el lugar en donde querías estar -

Abrí mis los ojos de par en par.

-Esta es la guarida de Metrón –dijo el –Y quiere proponerte un trato –dijo el alejándose un poco con las manos atrás –Únete a nosotros y dejaremos vivir a Helen y a Mina –

-Y que hay de los demás? –pregunte

-Quienes? –Dijo el pensativo –Aah, los Vengadores, me temo que ellos morirán de todas formas, ya que fueron ellos los que destruyeron a Ultrón –

Me alarme, si decidía unirme dejarían mis compañeras, pero si no lo hacia las matarían y de igual forma lo harían con los vengadores. No iba a dejar que los mataran… mientras hubiera una pequeña chispa seguiría luchando.

-Jamás! –dije–Nunca me uniría a ustedes –

Jackson alzo un poco el rostro y camino de nuevo hacia mi.

-Acaso quieres terminar como tus hermanos?! –me grito

Sentí como si algo me hubiera atravesado el pecho… mis hermanos… no ellos… Agache mi cabeza. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos.

-Mis hermanos…. –trate de decir –están muertos…. –

Jackson me levanto el rostro.

-Quien dijo que estaban muertos –dijo el

Alce rápidamente el rostro y estaba apunto de decir una cosa pero Jackson alzo su mano y se dio la vuelta.

-Piénsalo –dijo Jackson –Si no me lo dices, pronto todos morirán empezando por los chicos –

-Jamás, escúchame, Jamás me uniré a ustedes –le grite –Has entendido! –

Jackson suspiro y se acerco a unos comandos. Oprimió unas teclas y al instante sentí como mi cuerpo se inundo de descargas eléctricas… solté un grito ahogado.

-Lo siento, nena –pude notar el dolor en sus palabras –Pero tengo órdenes de Metrón –

Trate de conjurar un hechizo pero otra descarga eléctrica me inundo. Jackson se alejo y salió por la puerta la cual se serró tras el.

**Azari POV**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos…. Y me alarme al notar que mis manos estaban sujetadas por unos brazos robóticos que rodeaban mis muñecas. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que todos estábamos formando una hilera…. Yo estaba en la esquina, aun lado de mi estaba Pym, luego Barton, James, Helen, Torunn y Mina…. Pero no estaba Ray…. Mire que todos comenzaban a despertar, menos Helen que ya lo hacia.

-Donde esta Ray? –pregunte alarmado

-Seguro la tienen en otra sala –dijo Helen

-Metrón sabe que ella es la mas poderosa, seria muy tonto para el dejarla junto a nosotros –afirmo Mina

-Donde estamos? –pregunto Torunn tratando de zafarse de los brazos robóticos

-Como paso esto? –pregunto James

-Sabia que no debíamos confiar en ella –dijo Francis

-Tranquilo, Francis –dijo Pym

-Necesitamos salir de aquí –dijo James

-Miren! –dijo Pym tratando de que miraran al frente

En frente tras una especie de domo estaban la espada de Torunn, Las armas de Helen y el arco de Francis.

-Quizá… tal ves si… -dijo Torunn haciendo un gesto con su mano

La espada se levanto y trato de atravesar el domo pero no lo logro.

-Tal vez si te ayudo –dijo Mina y también hizo un gesto con la mano

La espada fue rodeada por magia verde y trato nuevamente de atravesar el domo pero solo logro leves raspaduras. Mina suspiro y se rindió.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Francis tratando de liberarse de los robots

-Es imposible –dijo Mina –Este mecanismo esta hecho para soporta cualquier tipo de fuerza –dijo ella pero después reacciono –Aun que tal vez…. Helen pueda –

-Que? –pregunto Helen desconcertada

-Si, puedes calcular la fuerza de los robots y romperlos –dijo Mina

-Podría funcionar –dijo Helen

Helen se concentro e invocó toda la fuerza copiada y maximizada pero no pudo soltarse.

-No tienes la suficiente fuerza ahora –dijo James –Copia la mía –

Helen lo miro y después trato de alcanzar su mano las cuales apenas pudieron sujetarse. James hizo fuerza para que Helen pudiera copiarla.

-No es suficiente –dijo Helen dejando de hacer fuerza

Torunn miro aquello y estiro su mano lo mas que pudo.

-Copia también la mía –dijo Torunn

Helen tomo su mano y ahora Torunn y James hicieron fuerza. Helen maximizo toda esa fuerza y rompió los brazos robóticos cayendo al suelo con sus manos y una rodilla apoyada al suelo. Después se dirigió a los comandos.

-Ahora –dijo Mina a Torunn

Las dos usaron sus poderes hacia la espada y esta salió rompiendo el domo y después rompió uno de los brazos robóticos que sostenían a Torunn. Ella tomo su espada y rompió el otro brazo robótico para después romper los que sujetaban a Mina.

Helen oprimió varias teclas en los comandos y desactivo los demás brazos robóticos. Todos cayeron con una mano e el suelo y otra apoyada en una rodilla. Después Helen se dirigió al domo roto y tomos sus armas al igual que Barton tomo su arco.

-Vámonos –dijo Helen –Tenemos que encontrar a Ray –

**POV normal**

-Ray negó la oferta –dijo Jackson

Jackson tenia una pierna arrodillada en el suelo y un brazo apoyado en ella. Estaba en una sala poco iluminada y frente a el se veía una figura en sombra con solo unos ojos rojos visibles.

-Preparare las cámaras M para el lavado de cerebro –dijo Jackson

-No será necesario –dijo aquella figura –Debido a su coraje es mejor que nadie salga con vida –

-Que? –dijo Jackson alzando el rostro –Dijiste que no le harías daño –

-Negativo, se dijo que no habría alteraciones si aceptaba la oferta –dijo el –Prepare las cámaras Alfa para la clonación y la destrucción –

-No puedes hacer esto! –dijo Jackson levantándose

-Falso, si puedo hacerlo –dijo el –No olvides para quien trabajas, o podrías terminar como ellos –

De pronto una alarma sonó y la sala se ilumino de color rojo

-No!... los prisioneros –

**Ray POV**

Pude escuchar como la puerta se abría….entre abrí mis ojos y observe que Helen se acerco a los comandos y tecleo unos botones… después los brazos robóticos cedieron y yo caí con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Azari se acerco a mi me tomo de los hombros. Levante mi rostro para mirarlo.

-Mis hermanos…. Están vivos –dije

-Hermanos? –se pregunto

-Que bueno, Ray, pero tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Helen ayudando a levantarme

Me incorpore rápidamente y todos salimos corriendo por el pasillo. A los pocos minutos pudimos escuchar muchos pasos por un pasillo entonces tomamos otro, pero también mas pasos provenían de ahí. Mire a todos lados y vi el ducto de ventilación arriba.

-Esperen –dije –Los centinelas ya deben de estar cerca, es mejor usar el ducto de ventilación –

-Y donde esta? –pregunto James

-Por ahí –dije señalando la rejilla

Henry se hizo avista, voló hacia arriba y atravesó la rejilla, escuché que soltó un pequeño grito y bajo.

-Hay lucecitas rojas –dijo el

-Son los censores de movimiento y calor –dije

-Tal vez pueda hackearlos –dijo Helen

Ella miro a todos lados y vimos que en la pared había un pequeño lacked. Use mi magia la cual rodeo la puertilla de este y luego Helen le pego un puñetazo y se abrió. Saco un pequeño chip con un cable de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y lo conecto al dispositivo. Comenzó a oprimir varias teclas pero el botón no cambiaba a verde.

-No puedo –dijo ella –Parece que tiene inmunidad a mi virus –

-Yo lo hago –dijo Azari

El se acerco y uno una corriente eléctrica que salió de su mano y esta hizo corto en el dispositivo y el foco cambio a verde.

-Azari puede con todo tipo de dispositivos –dijo Henry

Mina uso sus poderes para retirar la rejilla. Helen subió primero y después nosotros. Mina serró la rejilla después de que yo subiera. El espacio era lo suficientemente ancho como para que pasáramos como dos hilera gateando.

-Helen, guíanos –dije

Helen oprimió un botón en su brazalete y una pantalla color verde apareció en forma de holograma 3D. Ella se paso a la cabecera y comenzó a guiarnos por todo el ducto.

Mire de reojo a Azari el cual estaba a mi lado. Sentí su mirada en mi y después note que el chico mas joven se acerco volando.

-A Azari le gusta Ray! –dijo el joven riendo

-Cállate Pym! –dijo el sujetando y encarcelando al chico en sus manos.

Reí ante aquello. Gateamos por varios minutos hasta que nos encontramos con una rejilla. Helen la patio y esta callo, después todos saltamos hacia afuera….


	4. Chapter 4

"**Amigas o enemigas"**

**POV normal**

-Oh, oh… -dijo Mina

-Diablos –dijo Helen sacando sus pistolas

Ray permaneció recta.

-Chistoso, no muy inteligente pero chistoso –dijo Jackson llegando junto con muchos robots tras él –Curiosamente hoy me tocaba revisar los sensores de movimiento y calor y raramente resultaron hackeados –

Todos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-Acaso creyeron que podrían escapar? –Pregunto Jackson entrecerrando los ojos –Pueden rendirse y no saldrán MUY lastimados –

-O puedes dejarnos ir y le tendremos compasión a tu vida –dijo Francis apuntándole con su arco

-Ataquen! –rugió Jackson

Los robots se acercaron amenazando con sus armas, y los jóvenes vengadores tambien se lanzaron a la batalla.

-Déjenme a Jackson –dijo Ray

Ray saco su arco y comenzó a lanzarle flechas a Jackson, pero él las evadía fácilmente haciendo parecer que no sabía tirar, de hecho hasta sujetaba sus flechas sin un solo rasguño, él, le lanzo una bomba y Ray tuvo que saltar para evadirla haciendo una pirueta para después lanzarle una flecha explosiva.

Por otro lado, cada joven luchaba contra los robots. James luchaba lanzando su escudo o protegiéndose con él. Francis lanzaba flechas y en varias ocasiones usaba su arco para golpear a los robots. Torunn luchaba con su espada y en varias ocasiones lanzaba su espada para atacar y poco después esta regresaba a ella. Azari convirtió su cinturón en un bo y comenzó a luchar haciendo buen uso de él. Pym atacaba a los robots con sus aguijones convertido en avispa.

Mina usaba sus poderes para lanzar starbolts a los robots a su alrededor. Cada vengador había terminado ya con varios robots, solo faltaba Helen. Ella acababa de destruir a un robot, pero entonces más de ellos se le acercaron y la rodearon. Ella sonrió y guardo sus pistolas, dirigió sus manos hacia su espalda y tomo dos sables de plata y mango negro. Ahora movió ágilmente un sable en cada mano y entonces se lanzo sobre un robot saltando sobre el clavándole un sable en la espalda, después se hecho una pirueta hacia atrás para después atravesar a un robot por el frente. Otro se le acerco, Helen giro haciendo que su cabello se agitara y le corto la cabeza al robot con su sable derecho.

-Wow –dijeron James y Francis al mismo tiempo impactados por la agilidad y destreza de Helen

Helen se hecho un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. James miro que un robot se le acerco por atrás, estaba a punto de alertarle cuando de pronto ella le encestó una patada voladora a la cabeza derribándolo. Dio vueltas al sable derecho en su mano y finalmente lo clavo en el robot. Lo saco y guardo ambos sables en las fundas de su espalda.

-No me dicen Ronin por nada –comento ella a los atentos

-Eres increíble –dijo James

-Completamente –aseguro Francis

Torunn le paso por un lado y lo golpeo con el codo a lo que él respondió con un quejido y se sobo el brazo.

Ray luchaba contra Jackson, le lanzaba flechas con su arco, evadiendo los ataques de él. Pero entonces al tratar de tomar otra flecha se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia, así que su arco su doblo automáticamente y lo guardo en el porta flechas. Convocó magia alrededor de sus manos y comenzó a atacar a Jackson con rayos y esferas de energía, pero él las esquivaba fácilmente. En un descuido, Jackson se le acerco demasiado casi con la oportunidad de atacarla por atrás pero en lugar de eso le hablo.

-Ellos confían en ti, y luchan apasionados… -dijo él –pero acaso saben tu oscuro secreto? –

-Cállate! –grito Ray

No sabía a qué venía ese comentario, pero lo que si sabía era que no la llevaría a nada bueno. Ray intento otra cosa: hizo los cuernos con su mano derecha de la cual salió energía violeta, entonces apunto a Jackson y este fue rodeado por su magia y suspendido en el aire. Parte de ella controlaba su magia, pero otra hacia que sus poderes comenzaran a descontrolarse.

-Que es lo que dijo el cretino? –pregunto James

Ray volvió a la realidad. Jackson aun en el aire, puso sus brazos en jarra y soltó una carcajada.

-Supongo que no lo saben –dijo él

-Que no sabemos? –pregunto Torunn

-Habla! –grito Francis

Fue cuando Ray se percato de que ya todos habían acabado con los robots, ya que estos yacían tirados en el suelo en mil pedazos. Ella miro a Jackson tratando de seguir controlando su magia, a lo que él respondió con una carcajada y cruzo lo brazos.

-Enserio se creyeron esa carita de niña buena? –Comento Jackson –Todo este tiempo los utilizo –podía notarse que lo disfrutaba –Solo quería utilizarlos como armas para salvar a sus hermanos –Jackson se retiro un cabello que atravesaba su ojo

Ray empezaba a sentir que sus manos le temblaban, su respiración era agitada y mil ideas pasaban por su mente, tras un último suspiro bajo sus manos, lo que hizo que Jackson cayera, pero de pie.

-Como es que te enteraste de esto? –pregunto ella casi escupiendo las palabras

Jackson se retiro el flequillo de un costado de su frente y revelo un pequeño dispositivo más parecido a un pequeño chip rojo.

-Nuevo juguete de Metrón; puedo leer las mentes –dijo él –pronto todo los robots tendrán este dispositivo y saber sus movimientos antes de que lo hagan; será tan fácil vencerlos –

-Te juro que si te vuelves a meter en mi mente te… -

-No creo que sea muy inteligente –dijo Jackson

Muchos robots empezaron a llegar y rodearon a los héroes.

-Creo que deberías concentrarte en ellos –dijo señalándolos

Los robots comenzaron a dispararle a los vengadores, los cuales emitieron un grito abrumador al ser tomados desprevenidos.

-No! –grito Ray

Los demás jóvenes yacían arrodillados con los brazos tratando de cubrirse de los ataques. Ray corrió hacia ellos y se paro frente a Francis, Azari y James y creó un escudo frente a ellos. Extendió un poco los brazos y arrodillo una pierna para aguantar los golpes de los disparos. Mina miro aquello y ella se paro frente a Torunn y a Henry y también creó un escudo. Helen se paro en medio de las dos y comenzó a dispararles a los robots con sus pistolas mientras se cubría con los escudos de Ray y Mina. Entonces a Ray se le ocurrió una idea…

-Mina, recuerdas el juego de entrenamiento Fight or Death? –pregunto ella lanzando ataques aun sin descuidar el escudo

-Ray, no es momento de hablar sobre la consola –aclaro ella

-No, es encerio… -trato de explicar –el ataque combo que podemos hacer nosotras, lo recuerdas? –

-Ah, ya entiendo… -contesto –En donde se tele transportan con todo el equipo –

-Exacto –afirmo Ray –Tenemos que intentarlo ahora –

Ray le hizo una seña a Mina la cual al instante soltó su escudo y corrió hacia atrás de los vengadores. Ray rápidamente creó un escudo mas grande para cubrir todo el frente mientras Mina comenzaba a recrear el suyo por atrás. Jackson al instante noto lo que planeaban hacer.

-No dejen que escapen! –grito señalándolas con un dedo

Los robots comenzaron a disparar más bombas. Helen trato de bloquearlos con sus ataques, pero al parecer eran más fuertes en armas de fuego. Los escudos de Ray y Mina se juntaron creando una especie de domo bicolor violeta y verde. Helen guardo sus pistolas al notar como ya los robots no podían hacerles daño… aun.

-Tenemos que hacer la multi-portacion –dijo Mina

-Crees que funcione? –pregunto Ray

-No –contesto

-Hay que intentarlo –dijo Ray –Ahora! –

Después de un último conjuro, el escudo desapareció, los robots descargaron todos sus misiles al lugar donde se ubicaban, provocando humo y fuego. Pero cuando todo se quito, no había nadie. Jackson se abrió paso para ver el agujero sin nadie y soltó un gruñido.

**Ray POV**

El hechizo funciono, ahora nos encontrábamos nuevamente en el refugio subterráneo. Me levante del suelo junto con mis compañeras y ayudamos a los demás jóvenes vengadores a levantarse…era horrible:… todos estaban golpeados, con las ropas rotas y heridas que asomaban de entre las ranuras. Trate de no toparme con la mirada de Francis, pero fue inevitable, reflejaba furia, casi podía imaginarme lo que diría: "Sabia que no deberíamos confiar en ti!", o "En que estabas pensando?", "Alguien pudo salir herido!" o "Fue verdad lo que dijo Jackson?"…

-Sabia que no debíamos confiar en ti! –me grito Jackson señalándome con un dedo

Dos puntos para mí! Debería ser psíquica.

-Cálmate, Barton –dijo Azari –no fue su culpa –

Francis volteo a ver a Azari y camino hacia el.

-Escúchame niño: desde que llegamos te has portado como todo un idiota… nos llevas la contra, las apoyas, pareces miembro de su equipo y no del nuestro, estadísticamente no nos has apoyado en nada, y ahora actúas como si esto que paso fuera lo más normal del mundo! –le grito Francis a Azari

-Tranquilízate… -dijo James

-No, no me tranquilizo –aclaro Francis –Alguien pudo haber muerto y a este niño no parece importarle –

-Si lo que quieres decir es que Torunn pudo haber muerto, no te preocupes ella es inmortal –dijo Henry riendo

-Pym! –le gritaron todos

-Ojo de Halcón tiene razón –dijo Torunn –alguien puso haber muerto por este descuido –

-Y espero que haya sido eso:… -dijo James –un descuido. Estamos mal heridos y probablemente alguien puede empeorar con estas heridas –

-Que heridas? –pregunte sonriendo de lado

Cruce mis brazos y agite levemente los dedos provocando una chispa de magia violeta que al instante hizo que las heridas de todos desaparecieran. Todos se miraron a sí mismos sorprendidos.

-Qué? –pregunto Azari mirándose –pero cómo? –

-Se llama "Hechizo de improbabilidad" –dije –mi madre me lo enseño y mi hermano me ayudo a manejarlo –

-Hermano? –Pregunto James –Entonces lo que dijo Jackson es cierto? –

Suspire, era obvio que esto ya no lo podía ocultar mas. James se me acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro.

**POV Normal**

-Necesitamos saber la verdad –le dijo

-Quieres saber la verdad? –Pregunto Francis -Yo te diré la verdad:… -continuo –nos engaño, nos utilizo como armas, nos expuso y nos llevo a una lucha sin sentido donde probablemente el punto era vernos muertos –

-Eso no es cierto! –le grito Mina

-Nosotras tampoco lo sabíamos –dijo Helen –pero de algo si estamos seguras: Ray no es capaz de hacer eso. O si Ray? –

Ray se giro para darles la espalda, bajo la mirada y cruzo los brazos. Soltó aire y alzo un poco la vista.

-Hace años, me separaron de mis padres y de mis hermanos… -comenzó ella- me sentí basa, necesitaba esa compañía que uno requiere de su sangre. No pensaba en otra cosa más que en buscarlos –dijo –pero cuando encontré a Helen y a Mina, perdí toda la esperanza de encontrarlos y entendí… que no solo yo tenía problemas, todo el mundo las tenia, así que decidí ayudar a los ciudadanos –dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlos –pero cuando ustedes llegaron, cuando supe que eran los héroes de que tanto hablaban, creí que podrían ayudarme. Cuando se presento esa batalla, sabía que si nos vencían nos llevarían con Metrón y así se presentó una nueva oportunidad de salvar a mis hermanos –

-Todo lo haces por tus hermanos? –pregunto Pym

-Si –contesto Ray

-Claro! Los Vengadores, o sea nosotros, mueren y solo para salvar a unos niños que no has visto en años –dijo Francis

-Escúchame, amigo –dijo Helen acercándose a Francis y apuntándolo con un dedo –Ray no ha sus hermanos por más de 7 años, ella haría lo que fuera por salvarlos, tu, no lo entiendes por qué no tienes hermanos –Helen señalo a Ray –ella es tu media-hermana, sin embargo, la tratas como tu peor enemigo. Ella piensa en los demás primero que en sí, pero por supuesto, tú no lo entiendes. Alguna vez has pensado, ayudado o apoyado a alguien más que a ti? –

Todos miraron la escena con la boca abierta. Francis se quedo pasmado, nunca nadie lo había puesto en su lugar de esa forma. Francis no dijo nada, Helen solo cruzo los brazos y sonrió mirándolo de lado.

-Esas si son agallas –dijo James

-Nunca nadie le hablo así a Barton –dijo Pym sorprendido

-Si me vuelve a hablar así, -dijo Francis dirigiéndose a Ray –Yo… -

-Harás qué? –lo enfrento Ray

-Oigan! –Dijo Pym parándose entre Ray y Francis –Por qué no arreglamos esto como lo hacían los verdaderos vengadores:… -comenzó a imitar unos golpes al frente –luchando –

-Por que tendría que rebajarme a su altura –dijo ella enfrentando a Francis

-Por mi está bien –contraataco él

-Acepto –dijo Ray


End file.
